Innocence
by Suigin Walker
Summary: La inocencia es algo eterno como el amor Songfic con la cancion de Avril Laving "Innocence" traducida al español


Este songfic tiene dedicatoria es para Val B quien es fan de esta pareja

Innocence

Se despertó con pesadez de la cama, se había quedado dormida, la habitación sigue igual, algo oscura pero esta diferente será por su aroma será por su presencia que fue tan dulce en esa noche que quedo en el corazón de su cuerpo abrió las cortinas y los rayos del sol impactaron contra su cara, por la ventana de su habitación lo vio haciéndole un ademan con la mano, diciéndole que bajase, sonrío por primera vez con verdadera alegría realmente ella estaba sorprendida , feliz de que el aun la recordase

DESPERTANDOME, VEO QUE TODO ESTA BIEN

LA PRIMERA VEZ EN MI VIDA, Y AHORA ES TAN BUENO

RETRASANDO, VEO ALREDEDOR Y ESTOY SORPENDIDA

PIENSO EN LAS PEQUEÑAS COSAS QUE TE HACEN LA VIDA GENIAL

NO CAMBIARA NADA POR ESTO

ES EL MEJOR SENTIMIENTO

Se vistió y bajo el al lado del umbral de la salida la espero era de madrugada y ella sonrio, el la amo esa noche y eso la cautivo, si bien no fue una confesión, fue un gran impulso de amor, el rozar sus labios contra los suyos esa noche , donde la luna los ilumino , si bien no desataron su frenética pasión como hacen los adultos el beso que se dieron fue hermoso , puro , y aun tantas otras definiciones que no podría terminar de decir , ella al fin llego con las mejillas algo rojas por la vergüenza ajena , el coloco una mano sobre su cara y la beso en la frente

ESTA INOCENCIA ES BRILLANTE, ESPERO QUE PUEDA QUEDARSE

ESTE MOMENTO

ES PERFECTO POR FAVOR NO TE VAYAS

TE NECESITO AHORA Y ESPERARE POR ESTO,

POR FAVOR NO LO DEJES PASAR

Ella le abrazo por el cuello y el dejo descansar sus manos sobre los hombros de la espadachina , acariciando su cabello una vez se aparta de ella , su bella doncella lo mira con total inocencia , atreves de esa mirada de fino cristal del color mas suave que el zafiro y contempla las mejillas de la chica que sonrosadas están y ella sonriéndole se encuentra , el la ve y sonríe haría lo que fuera por verla siempre así , pero su rostro toma postura preocupada al verla derramar unas lagrimas mientras sonríe acaso…

¿El la hizo llorar?

El la tomo de las mano y la volvió a besar mientras ella se dejaba llevar, el era su protector desde hoy y esa escuela la casa donde ambos estarían hasta el fin de sus días al menos hasta la graduación, ella le abraza y las lagrimas ya no están, se reprocha por haber pensado en abandonar el lugar y alejarse de esta hermosa felicidad

ENCONTRE UN LUGAR TAN SEGURO, SIN UN SOLO RAZGON

LA PRIMERA VEZ EN MI VIDA, Y AHORA ES TAN BUENO

SIENTO CALMA, PERTENEZCO, ESTOY TAN FELIZ AQUÍ

ES TAN FUERTE Y AHORA ME DEJO SER SINCERA

NO CAMBIARIA NADA POR ESTO

ESTE ES EL MEJOR SENTIMIENTO

Nadie puede verlo a el una persona de la cual comenzarían a correr rumores desagradables si lo veían en esa situación así con ella, mas in embargo no le importaba quería dejar mas en claro el amor que sentía por su chica, sintió que algo húmedo mojaba su camisa, ella había comenzado nuevamente a llorar el la tomo por los hombros delicadamente para poderla consolar , la abrazo con fuerza mientras ella volvía a llorar una vez mas , el seria su caballero con armadura de plata , el seria quien la rescatara de la torre cuando un dragón la secuestrase , seria su príncipe azul todo eso y mas, ella lo sabia y sentía una embriagante y enfermiza felicidad oculto su rostro en la ropa de su amor y el la seguía abrazando ella se aferro a su cuello y le abrazo , necesitaba ese capricho de amor no tenia a nadie mas , que la pudiera consolar , durante días se pregunto que era la verdadera felicidad y su mejor amiga le respondió

-Es cuando encuentras a tu otra mitad como Soul y yo-recordó las palabras de su amiga Alban

ESTA INOCENCIA ES BRILLANTE, ESPERO QUE PUEDA QUEDARSE

ESTE MOMENTO ES PERFECTO POR FAVOR NO TE VAYAS,

TE NESECITO AHORA

Y ESPERARE POR ESTO, NO LO DEJES PASAR

Ella nunca creyó que de todas las personas el la fuera a amar , que el seria su otra mitad si bien en el pasado tuvieron contratiempo y en el futuro tendría momentos de dicha o tristeza solo sabia algo este sentimiento de colegiala de ingenuidad era lo mas maravilloso por que el lo hacia salir , ella siempre depresiva por no tener amor tenían ante ella a alguien que se lo daría sin condición , le vio a los ojos de oro que el poseía y comenzó a cerrar los ojos y a llorar , no se lo merecía y ella hacia pensaba , su mente parecía querer pensar con esa lógica anormal , si bien todos en ese lugar le ofrecieron su amistad , su compasión y su gran protección de unión invencible , ella se enamoro lo consideraba un error…pero tal vez fue el mejor error de su vida , el la tomo del mentón con una mano y la acerco a sus labios ella ario los ojos sorprendida y luego de besarla la separo de su rostro

-No creas que no te amo, porque yo soy el que cree que…no merece tenerte por ser tan inocente- le dijo y ella derramo unas lagrimas mas el las seco y parto de su rostro con su dedo índice la acaricio y luego la abrazo dulcemente

ES UN ESTADO DE DICHA, Y SI PIENSAS QUE ESTAS SOÑANDO

ES LA FELICIDAD DENTRO LA QUE ESTAS SINTIENDOESTAN HERMOSO QUE TE HACE

LLORAR

-¿Porque lloras? le pregunto el aun abrazándola con fuerza mientras ella sollozaba con la cabeza hundida en su pecho

-Sinf sinf….lloro porque me muero de la felicidad-le respondió viéndole a la cara, viendo a su amor

ES TAN HERMOSO QUE TE HACE LLORAR

Ella lo abrazo posesivamente y el se lo permitió, mientras ella se sintiera segura nada importaba, ni siquiera la perfección del mundo, ambos se recostaron en un pilar del umbral de la puerta y vieron al sol reír y iluminando el piso de concreto de la entrada, su vista estaba desolada ella con su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de su amante, de su media naranja el la miraba y acariciaba sus cabellos mientras esta cerraba sus ojos sintiendo las caricias de su amor

ESTA INOCENCIA ES BRILLANTE, TE HACE LLORAR

ESTA INOCENCIA ES BRILLANTE, PORFAVOR NO TE VAYAS

PORQUE TE NESECITO AHORA

Y ESPERARE POR ESTO, NO LO DEJES PASAR

Ella abrió sus ojos y vio el rostro del pelinegro con rayas albinas, si bien el las odiaba a ella le encantaban a pesar de no ser simétricas, esta le beso en la mejilla y el luego lo convirtió en un beso dulce e inocente, ella abrió los ojos y le sonrió, la imito y así se quedaron unos segundos

-Te amo Kid-kun-dijo finalmente

-Yo igual Chrona-dijo el finalmente y la volvió a besar- te amo mas que a la Simetria-volvio a decir y la abrazo

ESTA INOCENCIA ES BRILLANTE, ESPERO QUE PUEDA QUEDARSE

ESTE MOMENTO ES PERFECTO PORFAVOR NO TE VAYAS

TE NECESITO AHORA

Y ESPERARE POR ESO NO LO DEJES PASAR

Por que la inocencia del amor juvenil solo se vive una vez , la inocencia de una persona solo será eterna si esta así lo desea , puesto que si amas la inocencia será la virtud que te hará feliz sin nada a cambio que pedir

FIN

EN EL MANGA Chrona es mujer así que no quiero quejas y si es por el anime es igual solo que la mayoría de los traductores lo tradujeron mal es mas vi una versión en ingles del capi en que Medusa dice su relación con Chrona a Stein y revela que es su HIJA así que no quiero quejas adiós


End file.
